


Drinks on Me?

by vampirewithbedsidemanners



Series: The Hiddlestons [1]
Category: Hiddlestoner, Tom Hiddleston - Fandom
Genre: F/M, Tumblr, Vampirewithbedsidemanners, because you asked, hiddlestoners - Freeform
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-10
Updated: 2015-02-10
Packaged: 2018-03-11 10:49:56
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,002
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3324761
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/vampirewithbedsidemanners/pseuds/vampirewithbedsidemanners
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>This is for my followers on Tumblr who badgered me to write more about Tom and Emma so I decided to go back to the beginning with them. ;) Enjoy <3</p>
    </blockquote>





	Drinks on Me?

**Author's Note:**

> This is for my followers on Tumblr who badgered me to write more about Tom and Emma so I decided to go back to the beginning with them. ;) Enjoy <3

“Hey, who is Kevin talking to?” Tom asked, tilting his head to the side to allow the hair and makeup artist to fix his hair.

“Hmmm…. Oh, thats the head of the facility. Hes the one who agreed to let us film in here.” Chris said, catching Tom’s gaze. Tom watched distractedly as Kevin talked to the lanky ginger who wore a lab coat over his suit. Kevin shook his hand and then looked up to the bridge that ran near the ceiling of the hanger. Tom followed their gaze until his eyes fell on the sole figure leaning against the banister.

She was strikingly beautiful. He was in the middle of a room that could fit at least two 747’s and she took his breath away. She wore a fitted black and grey dress that brushed the tips of her heels. Her long, chocolate hair hung in blown out curls around her frame. She looked out over the hustle and bustle of the set crews in indifference. Elegant, reserved, and unaffected.

He forced his eyes away from her and turned back to see Kevin making his way over. “You boys ready?” He asked, gesturing to the set with his rolled up script.

“Ehh… Yes sir…” He even sounded distracted. His eyes flit back to the now retreating figure. Kevin glanced up and shook his head in understanding.

“Lets get set up. Running in 5.” He said, leaving Tom and Chris to deal with other business.

* * *

“EMMA!” Steven threw his hands up in the air in exasperation as she gave him a glare so cold it could have turned fire to ice.

“STEVEN.” She mocked, her voice full of spite and annoyance.

“The last time you went on a mission you almost DIED!” His arms flailed about uselessly as he tried to make her see reason.

“And?”

“AND YOU ALMOST DIED!”

“Correction. I did die. For 43 seconds. And I would do it again.” She turned away from him, pulling her dress up over her head and letting it fall in a heap on top of her shoes. Her underslip was a light grey silk that stopped just under her ass and covered almost nothing.

Steven sank into one of the chairs in silence as she brushed past him to the door. As she reached out, he spoke up. “Your self hatred… its destructive… it will be the end of you. I'm not going to watch you burn.” His voice was almost a whisper. She said nothing, only pushed the door open and stepped out into the hallway.

The research facility was always cold. She could feel the goosebumps rising unbidden on her skin. As she made her way towards the main entrance room, she could hear the chatter of unfamiliar voices.  _Marvel…_ She thought, her fists clenching at her side. With every ounce of determination, she stepped into the entrance room.

 _Silence. Absolute silence._ She could feel all eyes on her as she confidently strode through the room towards the door to the hangar.

Dr. Stellinksy cleared his throat, halting her progress. “ _Dr_. Kaeden, do you… umm, have a moment?” She turned slowly, fixing him with an empty, almost innocent stare. Her lips curled up in a cruel smirk.

“Why, sir, I didn't think you needed my kind around here. My time obviously is no use to you, why would you ask for it?” She could almost taste the sarcasm in her voice as she threw his words from earlier back in his face and turned with a satisfied glee to the door. He stood there, staring after her with his mouth gaping open. Once in the safety of the empty hanger that ran adjacent to the other one, she let her attention drop as she headed out to her mig.

“Oh… shit… I am so sorry…” His body came out of nowhere, slamming into her like a brick wall. All she could feel was leather and cold metal and concrete as she was thrown backwards, landing on her butt. She could feel the draft between her legs, as she was sprawled out on the hangar floor, a very concerned, mortified, apologetic Loki standing over her.

“Oh… you're… Marvel…” She huffed, pulling herself up to a sitting position. He bent over and held his hands out for her. Cautiously, she took them and he pulled her back up on her feet.

“Yes… I apologize… I wasn’t paying attention to where I was walking… I-” He talked quickly, all flustered. She held up her hand, silencing him. She could feel his gaze slowly moving down her body, taking in the state of her dress.

“I’m fine. Thank you.” She raised her eyebrows at him. His blue eyes shot up from her breasts to her face, a blush creeping across his cheeks. He swallowed hard and nodded, stepping to the side. He met her eyes once before she turned and continued out into the hangar, smoothing out her dress around her ass.

He didn't move for sometime as he watched her walk, only slightly aware of the growing problem in his pants as he watched the thin, silky fabric of her dress dance at the edge of her ass, just long enough to hide everything but barely long enough to keep the imagination at bay. With a groan, he pulled himself away and headed back out, praying no one would notice the growing bulge in his pants _ .  Who was that girl? _   


She reached the mig, pulling herself up and nestling into the cockpit. She pulled out her copy of Corilanus and flipped on the radio, sinking further into her seat and hooking her legs over the divider between the seats. 

* * *

“Tonight we celebrate the end to a very long, very hard two years. Let me tell you that I never thought I would give this speech standing in a research facility at NASA. But then, thats what this business is like. I would like to say thank you to all of you who have worked around the clock for the past 6 months, to our lovely cast who brought more to this project than I could have ever dreamed of, to our casting directors and editors and producers who will be working this over for the next few months. Thank you. And thank you Dr. Stellinksy and CSS Commanding General Emma Kaeden, for having us here these past few weeks.”

The room erupted in applause as Kenneth finished his short speech. Tom felt his eyes drawn across the room to Emma.  _So the girl had a name…_ He had seen glimpses of her around the facility over the last two weeks. A hand here, her figure there. He started looking for her between takes, his eyes scanning the bridge where he first saw her almost obsessively. If anyone had noticed his distraction, they hadn’t said anything. Sometimes Chris would shoot him a strange look when his eyes started to look for her. He could see her grey eyes, staring up at him every time he closed his eyes. They haunted him.  _Her lips, her ass, her voice…_

Someone clapped him on the back, one of the grips, effectively pulling him out of his thoughts. “Thank you.” He said distractedly. His eyes shot back to where she had been standing, finding only empty space. Frantic, he searched the crowd, catching her as she made her way out of the frock.

_“Hello again.” He said, his breath hitching as her grey eyes snapped up to his._

_“Hiddleston, yes?” She asked, turning her attention back to the tablet that was balanced on her forearm as she pressed buttons on the panel. She was working on the fingerprint recognition system for the security doors, only half paying attention to him,_

_“Ehehe… Yes, thats me… Do you do maintenance a lot?” He asked, leaning into the wall, practically begging her to take the bait and start a conversation with him. He caught the beginnings of a smile and relaxed a bit._

_“No… Something tripped the alarm from this lock, so I’m reverse tracing the trip from the source.”_

_“Seems like a lot of work.”_

_“It is.”_

_“Care for a drink?” The words tumbled out before he could stop them. It wasn't smooth or charming; it was desperate. She was this mystery, a riddle wrapped in a enigma or whatever they say. She was hot, and complicated. She walked like a ghost over his every thought and left him aroused and perplexed every time she spoke to him. She was his undoing._

_“No.” And just like that, his hopes dove. She cast him a sideways glance and he shoved off the wall._

_“If you change your mind…” He said, forcing himself to walk away._

He reached the door first, pulling it open for himself then pretended to catch her approaching and stepped to the side to hold it open for her.

“Thank you.” She said as she passed into the hallway. With two long strides he caught up to her, the door to the hangar sliding shut behind him.

“Not your scene?” He asked, fighting the urge to fidget nervously with the sleeves of his costume.

“Not at all…” She was oddly quiet, and far less resolute than normal. “Would you care to accompany me?” She stopped walking, halting both of them in the middle of the empty hallway.

“Ye….Yes…” He choked out, his eyes meeting hers. She kept her eyes locked on his as she started down the hall.

The air between them changed as they walked. Suddenly, she stopped again, placing her hand on the touchpad for one of the empty labs in the hallway. The door slid open and she stepped inside, Tom on her heels.

The lab was silent, dark and silent. She turned to him, her grey eyes reflecting the light from the hallway that came through the small window.

“I know…” She almost whispered. It sounded much louder in the silence. Tom froze, his eyes locked on hers. _She knows… She knows…_ He repeated in his head. She took a step closer to him. “I see you watching me, looking for me. I saw you, that one day, standing outside my office…” her voice trailed off into tense silence.

It hit him then. Her soft words, her pleading, subdued gaze as she looked up at him from under her long lashes. He brought his hand to her soft cheek, trembling.

“May I?” He whispered. She leaned up, bringing her lips closer to his. His restraint broke, all his desire for this beautiful, mysterious girl flooded him and he brought his lips crashing down on hers.

She tasted like mint and raspberries. Her lips were softer than he had imagined. He walked her back into a desk, pushing her up onto it and pressing himself between her legs, his arms winding around her back and pulling her into him. It was so wrong, this… them, here… and yet, it felt so right. Her lips against his, his tongue exploring her skin, her mouth, her neck. His hands on her sides, her ass, pressing into her skin as he ground himself against her. She moaned, leaning into every touch, moving her hips against his.

“I think I'll take that drink now…” She laughed. He captured her lips again, silencing her.

“Oh really?” He smiled as she slid her hands along his ass and pushed off the desk.

“Yes. Tomorrow. Text me.” She turned so he could see her entering her number into his phone.  _Her hands over my back pockets… Damn it…_

He groaned, not wanting to know how she got into his phone in the first place. She handed it back, flashed him a smile, and left him there, wanting.

His lips were swollen from their kisses, his mouth tasted like her, and he had a problem… again. With an exasperated sigh, he unlocked his phone and pulled up his contacts.

**To: Emma Kaeden**

**That wasn’t fair. I will see you tomorrow.**

**_ X _ **

 

 


End file.
